


Romantikwochenende

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Possibly Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es kommt selten vor, aber manchmal haben auch Adsche und Brakelmann mal Glück.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/145304.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantikwochenende

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Romantik/Intimität – „Aber da steht plus Anhang! Du bist mein Anhang!“  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Slash, Humor  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 40 Minuten.  
> A/N: Das Prompt ist ein wenig großzügig ausgelegt *räusper* Aber es mußte ja zu den beiden passen ;) Und außerdem habe ich mich ein wenig an Art versucht, wie Eberlein schreibt – also mit wechselnden POVs, die nicht so ganz in den Personen drin stecken, sondern sich manchmal eher extern wirken. Krieg ich noch nicht so wirklich hin.

***

„Machst du mal zwei Gedeck, Shorty? Wir haben was zu feiern.“

Shorty schnaubte amüsiert. „Ihr? Was zu feiern? Habt ihr im Lotto gewonnen und könnt endlich mal eure Deckel bezahlen?“ Aber weil er heute tatsächlich auch ausnehmend gute Laune hatte – immerhin, der Auftrag für die Ausrichtung von Erichs Goldener Hochzeit war nicht zu verachten – quetschte er je noch ein Kreuzchen auf die beiden aktuellen Deckel und holte zwei Gläser.

„Brakelmann hat im Preisausschreiben beim Landfunk gewonnen“, informierte ihn Adsche, nachdem er auf den Hocker geklettert war.

„Das Lösungswort war _Schweinepest_ “, verkündete Brakelmann stolz. Seit mehr als 30 Jahren nahm er jetzt schon regelmäßig am wöchentlichen Preisausschreiben teil, und noch nie hatte er etwas gewonnen. Es war also wirklich an der Zeit gewesen, fand Brakelmann, daß auch ihm das Glück einmal hold war.

„Hier“, Shorty stellte den Köm schonmal ab und wendete sich wieder dem Zapfhahn zu.

„Und was hast du jetzt gewonnen, Brakelmann?“ fragte Schönbiehl, der bei dem Wort „Gewinn“ sofort hellhörig geworden war.

Mit großer Geste zog Brakelmann eine Karte aus der Jackentasche und legte sie auf den Tresen.

„ _Ein Romantikwochenende für zwei im 4 Sterne Hotel mit Candlelight-Dinner und - _“, las Schönbiehl vor und stoppte. „Und wen willst du da mitnehmen?“__

__„Mich natürlich“, sagte Adsche fröhlich. „Prost!“_ _

__„Prost.“ Brakelmann nahm einen Schluck. „Die zahlen das nicht bar auf die Hand aus, ich hab‘ angerufen. Und zweimal alleine fahren geht auch nicht.“_ _

__„Aber …“ Der Bürgermeister runzelte die Stirn. „Habt ihr euch das auch gut überlegt? Ich meine, _Romantikwochenende_ … wollt ihr da wirklich im Doppelzimmer übernachten?“_ _

__„Warum denn nicht?“ Adsche hatte sein Bier wieder abgesetzt. „Ich hab‘ doch so auch schon oft bei Brakelmann übernachtet. Da is nix dabei.“_ _

__Brakelmann brummte zustimmend._ _

__„Aber …“ Shorty hatte die Karte selbst in die Hand genommen und las weiter. „… _volles Wellnessprogramm (Sauna, Spezial-Partnermassage und Heudampfbad)_?“_ _

__„Ich eß da nur“, stellte Brakelmann klar. „Sauna und so’n Zeug …. Nee.“_ _

__„Ich probier‘ das aus“, erklärte Adsche fröhlich. „Is alles im Preis mit drin.“_ _

__„Die Partnermassage, ehrlich?“ fragte Shorty nach._ _

__„Das geht doch bestimmt auch nur für einen“, erklärte Adsche im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Apropos für einen – machst du uns noch’n zweiten?“_ _

__Er war so überrumpelt, daß er beinahe ein zweites Bier gezapft hätte und sich erst in letzter Sekunde stoppen konnte. „Wenn ihr euch da so ein Luxuswochenende leistet, müßt ihr hier ja wohl nicht schon wieder anschreiben.“_ _

__Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben heut sowieso noch was zu erledigen. Komm, Adsche.“_ _

__„Wir müssen nämlich noch packen“, informierte Adsche die Allgemeinheit._ _

__Als die Tür hinter den beiden zufiel, warf ihm der Bürgermeister einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Manchmal frage ich mich ja schon, ob die beiden nur so tun, oder ob …“_ _

__„Ich weiß“, sagte Shorty, der sich das schon lange fragte._ _

__„Was?“ Kuno, der scheinbar die ganze Zeit in sein Comicheft vertieft gewesen war, in Wirklichkeit aber aufmerksam zugehört hatte, mischte sich jetzt doch in die Unterhaltung. Es war ja ganz lustig, Detektiv zu spielen, aber wenn man dann andererseits gar nicht mehr mitreden konnte, während man jemanden beschattete, war das doch irgendwie auch doof._ _

__„Na, von wegen Romantikwochenende, und ob Adsche und Brakelmann …“, Shorty stockte. „Ach, egal. Davon verstehst du sowieso nichts.“_ _

__Kuno sah ihn kurz an und vertiefte sich dann wieder in sein Heft. Ein bißchen neidisch war er ja schon, daß Brakelmann so einen tollen Urlaub gewonnen hatte. Im letzten Heft war Killerkralle am Anfang auch auf einem Erholungsplaneten im Urlaub gewesen, und da hatte es eine Menge hübscher Frauen gegeben … schade, daß Brakelmann nicht ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mitkommen wollte. Aber er hatte natürlich Adsche gefragt. Kuno wunderte das nicht – er hatte nie in Frage gestellt, daß Adsche und Brakelmann zusammengehörten. Wo Brakelmann hinging, ging auch Adsche hin. Und das war ja auch irgendwie schön so._ _

__

____

* Fin *


End file.
